Mercedes-Sam Relationship
The Mercedes-Sam Relationship, also known as Samcedes or Mersam, is the relationship between Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones. The two first developed a relationship when they went to prom together, along with Rachel and Jesse, and their relationship was shown in the episode New York. They kept there relationship secret for unknown reasons. But in Season 3, since Chord left, Mercedes has a new Boyfriend, Shane. Overview Sam was dateless for the prom in Prom Queen, so Rachel and Mercedes, who were also without dates, came together and agreed to all go together on a prom budget (alongside Jesse St. James, who joined later). During Rachel's rendition of Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts at the prom, Sam tells Mercedes she is beautiful and asks her to dance (like she tells Rachel earlier in the episode). After coming home from New York, having come in 12th at Nationals, Mercedes and Sam happen to bump into Kurt and Blaine at The Lima Bean coffee shop, making small talk with one another. The two say they just met in the parking lot, but when they stand in line at the counter, they wonder whether or not Kurt and Blaine caught onto them. When they decide that there is no way they know, the camera pans down to see them holding hands together, implying that they've started dating and they're keeping it secret from others. Episodes. Duets In this episode, Mercedes is seen whispering about Sam's sexxuality. Mercedes agrees with Kurt that he is gay, although this turns out to be false. the rocky horror glee show For the rocky horror show, Mercedes is given the part of Frank N' Furter, whilst Sam is given the part of Rocky. In the film, Rocky and Frank N' Furter are considered a canon-couple. A Night of Neglect Sam introduces Mercedes as "The Amazing Mercedes Jones!" Prom Queen The group finds out that they are the entertainment at prom, an idea Mercedes doesn't like because she has nobody to go with. Rachel, who is also single, decides to help her and together they find Sam and ask if he would go to prom with both of them, as a group. Jesse St. James comes back and joins this group, but he really sticks to Rachel's side, leaving it to be that Sam and Mercedes are a pair. During Rachel's ballad Jar of Hearts, Sam tells Mercedes she looks beautiful and asks her to dance, He then holds mercedes hand. They are later seen dancing the robot together during I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. New York Once they finished their performance of Light Up the World, Mercedes and Sam are seen hugging each other tightly. After Nationals, Sam and Mercedes are seen walking into The Lima Bean and approach Kurt and Blaine in conversation. Sam and Mercedes say that they just happened to meet each other in the parking lot, and after a quick chat, leave to wait in line away from the couple. While in line, Mercedes asks, "Do you think they know?" to which Sam replies, "I don't think anyone knows." This reveals that Sam and Mercedes are, indeed, in a relationship, and it is unknown when that relationship started, presumably from Prom, or for how long it has been going on. It is also unknown why Sam and Mercedes have opted to keep their relationship unknown. Photos Jonevansberry.jpg Tumblr ll0jq50LMQ1qcs1oco1 500.gif Mercedes-Sam-and-Rachel-glee-21910603-400-260.gif tumblr_ll0e2hDOmz1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_ll0mjwN4sa1qbd895o1_500.gif tumblr_ll4282rLgj1qjkr5xo1_r1_500.gif.jpeg Sam's Bolo tie.png Samcedes_Handholding.png|Samcedes:) Samcedes 1.gif Samcedes 2.jpg samcedes 00.gif Samcedes 0.gif Samcedes 5.gif samcedes 6.gif Samcedes 7.gif samcedes 8.gif Samcedes 11.gif Samcedes222.gif Samcedes 06.png Samcedes at Prom Queen.gif Samcedes at Prom.gif Samcedes 09.gif Samcedes 14.gif samcedes 17.png Samcedes 22.jpg Samcedes 24.png Samcedes 30.gif Samcedes 35.gif Category:Relationships Category:Season Two Relationships